sealy files, resident evil two
by locke huntsley
Summary: a few wise cracking people find themselves in the world of survival horror. PLEASE read and reveiw
1. Default Chapter

**THE SEALY FILES;   
RESIDENT EVIL 2**   
By: Nathan "The Banshee" Turnbull and Juan "The Puerto Rican Hustler" Alcaraz 

_Disclaimer: Capcom owns Claire, Sherry, the G-virus, Raccoon City, and the monsters created by the G-virus. Nathan, Juan, Wade, and Macy are real people. Sealy and Belleville are real towns. Good Time Charlie's is a real pizza place (they make the BEST pizza and subs, so go there some time : ) Since this is a fanfic story, we cannot receive any money for writing this, so don't send it. However, we can receive money because we are likeable guys, so... Also, there is mild violence in this story, because it does have a Resident Evil type storyline, so... And remember, this is a complete work of fiction. If you are such a moron as to think something like this could ever happen, do not read this story. It is not for morons such as yourself. Please leave this particular web page, as everything on it is fiction. And please, send your constructive criticism to banshee46@penpen.com or just leave your feedback here. _

Okay...on with the story now... 

"What's this next town called, Claire?" asked Sherry. It had been about a year since the incident in Raccoon City. Afterwards, Claire went to court and managed to adopt Sherry. Claire was still in search of her brother, but by now she was starting to realize that there wasn't much hope. 

"It's called Belleville. After we stop to refuel, and grab some munchies, we'll go up through Columbus, and out of this scorching place called Texas." 

"But I'm tired. Do you think we can stay here tonight?" 

"Well, we'll see." 

"Look," said Sherry, "there's a hotel right next to that gas station!" 

"Only redneck towns seem to be smart enough to put those two side by side." Claire turned into the parking lot of the gas station. She stopped by the gas pumps, and got off her motorcycle. 

"Sherry, fill it with premium. I'll go pay. Want anything?" 

"No, thank you," said Sherry, as she pulled out the pump. 

Suddenly, she heard a loud rumbling sound. She looked towards where the sound was coming from. She saw a dark skinned man on a Harley riding towards the gas station. He had black heir, which was slicked back, except for the bangs, which were left hanging down. He had a blue jean jacket on, with the right sleeve rolled up past the elbow. He had a beige hat looped through his belt loop on the right side. He was also wearing a black shirt and baggy blue jeans. He had a rapier sword in its sheath tied to his hip, and a long barrel, 12-gauge shotgun strapped to his back. He rode into the parking lot as though he was suicidally insane. He almost drove into Sherry, but he swerved at the last second. He instead headed towards some barrels that were kept in the far corner of the parking lot. He jumped off of his bike, and let it run into the barrels. He ran into the store, shouting in an Irish accent about zombies, gremlins, and red things with really long tongues. The clerk just thought he was drunk, (not a bad assumption, considering that this is in Austin county). 

"Wait," said Claire, "did you say 'zombies'?" 

"Aye, lass, in Sealy. I was at Good Time Charlie's with me friend an' girlfriend, when a gremlin thing crashed inta the ceiling. It dropped on Juan an' Macy. I barely got out alive." 

"When did all this stuff start to happen?" 

"About two weeks ago, a helicopter crashed. Then people started to turn up dead, eaten, an' mutilated. I dun't know what's happening. Do ye know where we can get some help?" 

"Man, it's not even worth it. What we need to do is to get there, find any survivors, and get out ASAP. Then, we need to call some people to quarantine the town. By the way, what's your name?" 

"Nathan Turnbull. Yer's?" 

"Claire Redfeild. The girl outside is my daughter, Sherry." 

"She's nea coming with us, is she?" 

"Yeah. You'll find she's very resourceful." 

"Fine, let's just get our bums in gear and get out of here." 

Nathan ran out of the store. Claire quickly paid, and followed him. She ran to where Sherry was, and quickly explained what was going on. 

Nathan ran over to the barrels, which were on top of his bike. He moved the barrels, and got his bike. He got on, and drove towards Sealy, with Claire and Sherry following him. 

* * * 

As they drove into town, they passed cars crushed, on fire, and turned on their sides in the middle of the road. Buildings had walls knocked down, and electric lines had followed suit. 

"I'VE ONLY BEEN GONE FER AN HOUR!!! How did it get THIS bad?" exclaimed Nathan. 

"Don't be surprised," said Claire, "it doesn't take long. But hey, do you hear something?" 

"Do ye mean the fire cracklin'? Or maybe the ominous moaning sound? Or, maybe the sound of that there zombie cop eating its partner." 

The zombie, which had previously been behind a burning car, contentedly munching on its former partner, turned towards Nathan, got up, and started advancing on him. Nathan slung out his shotgun. 

"Die, ye reject from night o' the living dead!!!" 

He pulled the trigger. Zombie guts splashed all over him. 

"EEEEEWWWWWW!!!" exclaimed Sherry. 

"How do ye think I feel, lass?" said Nathan. "Ooh,look," he continued, pulling something off of his shoulder, " I think it's part o' the large intestines." 

All of a sudden, they heard gunshots, and someone screaming "stay away, you !!!!" 

"It's comin' from the gun shop!" yelled Nathan. He ran towards it. 

"Hey, Juan, is that ye?" said Nathan, running in. His response was a shot near his head. 

"Juan, quit shootin'! It's me!" 

Just to be sure, Juan shot again in Nathan's vacinity. 

"Juan, ye moron, zombies cannea talk!" 

"Well, get your Irish ass in here and help me out!!!" yelled Juan. 

Nathan drew his sword, and started using head slashes. 

"You're going too slow," yelled Juan. Juan grabbed Nathan's left arm, and whipped him towards the zombies. Nathan held his sword out and spun toward a group of zombies and slashed through all of them. More zombies just piled in to replace them. 

Claire ran in with a magnum, followed by Sherry with a 9 mm. They started shooting zombies, blowing their heads off. Unfortunately, it seemed that for every one zombie they killed, two more replaced them. 

"That's it!" yelled Nathan, "I'll fix this!" 

Nathan slung out his shotgun, and leaned against the wall. 

"What are you doing?" yelled Juan. 

Nathan didn't answer. Instead, he just started fiddling with something on the barrel of his shotgun. 

"Nathan," yelled Claire, "do something." 

Nathan took half the barrel off his shotgun. He tossed it towards the largest group of zombies. They turned towards him; Nathan yelled at the zombies, "What would ye rather have some Puerto Rican meat or Irish. At least ye know Irish meat ain't part Chihuahua." 

The zombies started to move towards him, Nathan whispered to himself; wait for it, wait for it; when the zombies were about 5ft. from him, Nathan yelled, "Now!" and shot 3 times in succession. The wide blast radius at such a close range blasted through and killed all 20 zombies that were there. 

"Are ye happy now," yelled Nathan, "I did somethin'. Now Juan, what happened? How the HELL are ye still alive?" 

"Well, if you remember, before the ceiling fell, we were all waiting here for my pizza. You must have THOUGHT that we died." "I did," Nathan informed him. "Well, sorry to inform you, we didn't. we managed to dodge to the other side, and since it blocked us off so well, you obviously couldn't see us. When we managed to steady our nerves, the gremlin thing that had made the roof crash tried to jump us. Macy managed to grab a pool stick and shove it thru the things head. Her next thought was that guns would make it easier. We ran to the gun shop, and while Macy was distracted, a long tounge thingy crashed thru a weak part of the wall. A piece of it hit Macy, and she dropped unconcious. A bunch of zombies followed, so I grabbed a gun and started shootin'. That's when you got here." 

Macy was 6' 3". She had shoulder length brown hair. She was dressed in a tae kwon do uniform. 

"Why's she dressed like that?" asked Claire. 

"She was going ta her dojo when all o' this started ta happen. What is all o' this? Ye've said ye've dealt with it." 

"It's the G-virus. A company called Umbrella made it. It started out as a biowarfare agent experiment. It turned into an experiment terribly wrong." 

"I knew we couldn't go too far with out a cliché," said Juan. 

" Anything it infects becomes stronger," resumed Claire, "Unfortunately, it slows brain activity, and deteriorates skin and muscle tissue. It turns those infected into, well, the living dead. It also makes other types of creatures. The lickers, those red things, for instance, and the gremlin things, those are called Hunters. That helicopter that crashed must have been carrying the G-virus. But, what I can't figure out is, why?" 

All of sudden, there was an extremely loud explosion from outside. Claire, Juan, Nathan, and Sherry ran outside. 

"The bikes blew up!" said Sherry. 

"But, why?" said Claire. 

They looked around. They saw 3 lickers lying dead, their tongues burnt. 

"Must've punctured the gas tanks, or somethin'" said Nathan. 

Suddenly, they heard an ominous hissing sound. They turned towards it. There were two lickers stuck on a brick wall. Claire whipped out her magnum, and Nathan whipped out his shotgun. 

Nathan said, "Ahh, shutup!" One of the lickers tried to stab Nathan with it's tongue. Nathan dogged, shot the licker and said, "I said shutup!" Even though it didn't attack her, Claire did the same thing to the other licker. 

"Great," said Juan, "Now how are we gonna get out of here?" 

"Macy!!" shouted Nathan. He ran back into the gun shop. 

"No," said Juan, following Nathan, "since she's unconscious, I don't think she's gonna help us much this time." 

"Phew," said Nathan, "she's O.K. We need ta wake her up. Juan, go get a bucket o' water, and a glass." Juan ran off. He came back with the items Nathan had requested. Nathan took them, filled the glass with water from the bucket, drank the glass, and dumped the bucket on Macy. She woke up sputtering. 

"What happened?" she asked. Juan filled her in. 

"Juan, Macy, this is Claire and Sherry in Bellville. They said they had dealt with this kind of thing before, so they came with me." 

"But," said Claire, "I still can't figure out why that helicopter was carrying the G-virus." 

"Maybe the boss will let you know before you become gunie pigs," said a voice behind them. 

They turned around. A man dressed in a swat uniform stood there, holding an M-16. He was a Lieutenant by the ranking patch on his arm. 

"But for now we'll just take to where you can't cause any more trouble." 

"Oh yeah?" said Nathan, as they all drew their guns, "ye and what army?" 

Suddenly, they heard footsteps all around them. The footsteps got louder and louder. All of a sudden, 30 swat uniforms with M-16's surrounded them. 

"Good army," said Juan, " good, good army." 

The guards took their weapons. 

"Be careful with ol' Betsy," said Nathan, "she's been a good shotgun." 

"March!" said the Lieutenant. 

"Goose step, or band style?" said Juan. The answer he got was an M-16 barrel pointed at his head. 

"I'm marchin', I'm marchin'," he said. 

They marched up into the police station, which was down the street from the gun shop. They were marched up to a room filled with computers. A rather tall man was sitting near one. They could only see the back of his head, but he still looked mean. He turned around in his chair. "Ah, you're here. Well, I suppose that since your going to die, it doesn't matter if I fill you in on our little secret. I'm Colonel Randy Hill. We're the Federal Independence Union. About two years ago, we had Umbrella by the nose. We got some G-virus samples out of it. We built on it, upgraded it, and called it the B-virus. We figured that the B-virus was the perfect weapon against the U.S., but we needed to test it first. Since the B-virus can be transferred through drinking water, we dumped some into the water supply." 

"Ye blimey bastard!" yelled Nathan. He tried to dive towards Colonel Hill, but was stopped cold by a stun gun. Macy, who was a more clear-headed thinker than Nathan, said, "But what about the helicopter, did that have anything to do with this?" 

"Ahh, that was unfortunate," said Col. Hill. "My idiot of a sergeant, drank 3 cups of water on a dare by my staff-sergeant," Col. Hill then paused to hit the staff-sergeant upside his head, "and he turned into a zombie while transporting medical supply to our base in Brownsville. If he hadn't been such a moron that wouldn't have happened." 

"So, how was your staff-sergeant still alive?" asked Juan. 

Col. Hill didn't even pay attention to that question. He was in a passionate rant about the beauty of his virus. He continued to spill information. 

"It takes about 3 cups and 3 hours for the B-virus to take total control. We've tested one and two cups on volunteer soldiers, and the results were that the subjects would only be partially enhanced and would partially deteriorate." Sherry gasped, and said, "What would happen, say, if someone only drank one cup? And can it be absorbed through the skin?" 

"Since you're involved in this, I might as well tell you." By this time Nathan had managed to regain consciousness, and had heard the question. 

"At one glass, the subjects strength will increase by 30%, his speed 15%, his intelligence, if he started out with any, will decrease, at the most, by 4%, his skin will peal as though he had a bad sunburn, and he shows almost no desire to eat organic material. For this to completely take affect takes approximately fourty five minutes to an hour. And in answer to your second question, no it cannot be absorbed through the skin. Now, you 4 guards take these prisoners to the jail cell, ALIVE. I haven't quite decided what I want to do with them yet." As the garuds weilded their guns, and began to lead the prisoners away, Col. Hill got a thoughtful look on his face. 

Wait, I wanna ask you one question. How did ya'll not get infected?" 

"Well," said Juan, "we have way to much money on our hands, and so, we buy the bottled stuff." 

Juan, Nathan, Macy, Sherry, and Claire started going followed by four guards with M-16s. They went down a hallway filled with jail cells. When they were near the end of the hall, Sherry started screaming. 

"Let us go! You can't keep us here!" 

"Shut up, girl," said the guard. He then backhanded her. 

"Touch her again," said Nathan, "and ye shall die." 

"Oh, yeah?" said the guard. With an almost evil laugh, he violently shoved Sherry down. Nathan emitted a high pitched wail that could wake the dead. He broke the handcuffs. He did a snap roundhouse kick to the first guard's head, and snapped his neck. As the other gaurds began to fire their guns, Nathan grabbed the dead guard, and used him as a shield. He pulled out the gaurds combat knife, and threw it at another guard. It went in one side of his head, and out the other. The two guards stopped shooting, and stared in amazment and fright. That gave Nathan an opening. He dropped his shield, stuck his arm, and charged the guard. His outstreached arm hit the guard in the neck, and the guard hit the ground hard. His head split wide open, pouring blood everywhere. Letting out another wail, Nathan charged the last guard, and buried his shoulder deep into the man's gut. Once the man was on the ground, Nathan strattled him, and began to punch. Each blow flattened out the gaurds nose, until it was literally pressed into his face. The blood was splattering all over Nathan, but he was in such a psychotic rage that he seemed to be driven onward by the blood. 

"Nathan, STOP!!!" yelled Macy, "he's dead, get the keys and untie us." 

Nathan looked at Macy with a psychotic smile, stood up, shook his head, took the keys from a guard, and undid the handcuffs. 

"He seemed so nice," said a wide-eyed, quite scared Sherry, "what made him do that?" 

"He hates it when people hurt kids. It's a domino effect. They hit you, Nathan hits them, they fall down, and they don't get up. Should've seen what he did to the doctor who slapped him when he was born." 

"Man, that scream could've woken the dead," exclaimed Macy. 

"Yeah, I hope we don't have rekill them again," replied Claire. 

All of a sudden there was a loud scream from far down the hall. They all started running towards the sound. Macy lagged behind, and picked something up. 

"Wait, Nate," said Juan, "there's a locked door at the end of the hall." 

"Worry not, me Puerto Rican friend," said Nathan as they neared the end of the hall, Nathan wailed and went into a flying sidekick. He burst through the wooden door, landed on his feet, and looked around. He saw a licker eating the decapitated guard who used to be guarding the door. The licker turned around and swiped at Nathan with its claw. He hopped back at the nick of time. 

"Don't worry," yelled Juan, "I'll save you!" 

Juan ran and jumped onto the licker's back. The licker started to hop and buck around. 

"Yeehaw!!!!!! Ride 'em cowboy!!!! 

"Great," said Nathan, "I'm being saved by the Puerto Rican cowgirl." 

Macy ran out, carrying three M-16's. 

"Juan, you moron!" she yelled, "Get off the damn thing!" 

Juan hopped off, Macy raised her gun, and started shooting the licker. It got knocked on its back and died with a horrible screech. 

"We really need to go out and find survivors," said Macy. 

"O.K.," said Claire, "give Juan and me each an M-16. We'll go search for survivors. Sherry, stay with Nathan and Macy. It's obvious Nathan will protect you. Y'all need to find a radio and call this person." 

"Here," said Macy, handing out the guns, "and here's some clips I got off the guards. 

Juan and Claire took the guns and clips and ran off. 

Nathan bent down and picked up the M-16 from the guard. 

"Well," said Nathan, "I guess now we need ta find the com. room." 

Suddenly, the dead guard's radio started crackling. A voice came on. "Frank, are you there? Frank? Bill, are you near Frank's position? Bill? Answer me, dang it!" 

"Uh, sir?" 

"What!?!" 

"We no longer have their vital signs." 

"Crap! Release the hunters! And the tyrant! Those sorry @#%$ are gonna pay! Hey, U.S. lovers, if you're listening, and I know you are, you're gonna die… real soon. If the hunters don't kill you, the tyrant will." 

"If I'm nea mistaken," said Nathan, "this would be the time when we start runnin' in terror." 

"No, no," said Macy, sarcastically, "you're mistaken." 

* * * 

"O.K.," said Juan, "we're out. Now what?" 

"Well," said Claire, "we go to the gun shop, and get some guns." 

"Gee, what a place to get guns. A gun shop. What a novel idea." 

They ran to the gun shop, occasionally shooting zombies on the way. They got there, and started searching. 

"Hey, Juan," said Claire, "check this out. It's a computer locked door." 

Juan went over, and turned on the computer. 

Please type the F.I.U. password. 

"Hmmm," said Juan, "got any ideas?" 

"How about 'U.S. sucks'?" 

Juan typed it in. 

Buzzzzzzz!!!! Wrong!!! One more chance. 

Juan thought for a second, and then typed 'freedom'. 

The door swung open. There were all kinds of heavy artillery. Claire stepped in, and looked around. 

"Well, what do you know? They have a grenade launcher in here." 

Claire picked it up. She also found twelve acid rounds, which she jammed into the grenade launcher. 

Juan looked around. He found a 10-guage, long barreled shotgun, and seven boxes of shells. He looked around some more, and found a nice little side pack to keep the bullets in. 

"Now," said Juan, "let's get." They ran out. 

"You search the right side of the street, and I'll search the left." 

Juan ran across the street and started searching buildings. He and Claire found no survivors, just many zombies. 

"Hey," said Juan, "we're getting close to where I live." Suddenly, Claire screamed. A zombie had jumped her from behind. She was trying to fight it off, but she wasn't doing very well. Juan swung around, pulling out his M-16. When he looked, though, he gasped. 

"Juan, shoot it!" 

"I…. I can't!" 

"Why not!" 

"It's my sister!" 

_Will Juan be able to save Claire, despite the fact that the zombie is his sister? And, what is happening to Nathan, Sherry, and Macy? Will the group get back together? Will they even survive?_


	2. the last part

"; document.write(lubid_string); //--> 

E-mail this page to a friend
Tell me when this page is updated

**The Sealy Files   
Resident Evil 2, part 2**   
By: Nathan "the banshee" Turnbull, and Juan "the Puerto Rican Hustler" Alcaraz. 

_Disclaimer: Once again, I must say that Claire, Sherry, the G-virus, Umbrella, and the monsters made by the G-virus are not our characters. And, none of these things that are stated in this story could ever, ever, EVER!!!! Happen. They are figments of Juan and my imagination. And, there is mild violence in this story. We can't get any money from this, so don't send it. It's illegal. However, I once again remind you that it is not illegal for us to receive money because we are likable guys, so... Any ways, please send your constructive criticism to banshee46@penpen.com, or ckjuan01@cs.com. Thank you._

RECAP: If you remember last time, Juan, Claire, Sherry, Macy, and Nathan split up. Juan and Claire had decided to look for survivors. While searching, a zombie attacked Claire. The zombie was none other than Juan's sister. Now, we pick the story back up. 

"Juan!" shouted Claire, "Shoot it!" 

"I can't! It's my sister!" 

"It's not your sister anymore! The g-virus got her!" 

"But, but... oh, you're right!" 

Juan was enraged at what the g-virus had done, both to the city, and to his sister. He unloaded his last clip into the zombie. Then, he realized what he had done, and was mad at himself for wasting all his M-16 bullets. He threw the M-16 away, and drew his colt. 

"Juan, I know that was hard for you. However, you did the right thing. Your sister was already dead." 

"You better be careful, Claire. This is a three cliché story, and you've already used two." 

Claire couldn't figure out what this meant. Were they all just a figment of some writer's imagination? However, before she could think any farther, Juan said, "Come on We need to search the apartments." 

Claire went into one building, while Juan went Juan went into another. 

He opened the door. He heard several low growls. He looked around. He saw four dogs, ready to attack. He shot three of them, but missed a fourth, a small Chihuahua. 

"Munica!" He shouted, realizing that it was his dog. It growled, jumped, and bit Juan's ankle. Juan kicked it off, and shot it. He looked around. He found a small piece of cloth, which he used for a bandage. Since there were no living people, he went outside. He paused to kill several zombies, and re-load his gun. He went upstairs. 

Before he even went inside the upstairs apartment, he could feel a thudding. He put his colt in its holster, and slung his shotgun from around his shoulder. He checked to see if it was loaded, and went in. 

There was a hunter. However, it was no ordinary hunter. It looked like it had been crossbred with Arnold Schwarzenager, and been given a massive dose of steroids for good luck. 

Juan quickly tried to raise his shotgun. He did, and fired. All it did was make the hunter mad. The hunter began charging Juan. Juan dodged to the right, and rolled to a part of the floor that appeared to be crumbling. As he tried to re-cock his shotgun, however, the hunter tackled him, taking him through a weak part of the floor. Juan saw red. He felt, and heard, something, probably several somethings, snap. 

He managed, barely, to raise his gun and pull the trigger. The powerful, close range blast knocked the hunter through the wall. 

Juan couldn't move his left arm, and therefore, couldn't cock his shotgun; so he tossed it aside and drew his colt, all the while praying that he didn't have a concussion. 

He fazed in and out of conciseness, but did manage to shoot the zombies that were trying to eat him. 

Suddenly, he heard an angelic voice. 

"Juan," it said. 

"Where's the harps?" Juan asked groggily. 

"Huh? Oh. Look, Juan, you're not in heaven, and I'm not an angle. It's me, Claire. Are you O.K.?" 

"Oh, it's you. Yeah, you couldn't be an angel. An angel would have blond hair and would be a heck of a lot nicer. And do I look O.K.? I've had to kill my sister, which really sucked; my dog, which didn't; I've been tackled through an apartment floor, I have gremlin and zombie guts all over me, I can't move my left arm, and I know there's something wrong with my ribs!! Do I look, or sound, O.K.?" 

"Yeah. Get up." 

As he got up, Juan was trying to decide whether to shoot her, or himself first. He raised his gun, and pointed it towards Claire. 

"What are you doing?" 

Juan aimed, pulled the trigger, and shot the zombie that was standing behind her. 

Claire breathed a sigh of relief, walked over to Juan, put one hand on his back, and said; "Thankfully, this will hurt you more than it'll hurt me." 

She slammed her other hand into Juan's left shoulder. He screamed in pain. 

"What did you do!?!?!?!?" 

"Your shoulder was dislocated. I reset it. Now, let's find something to bandage your ribs." 

Claire looked around. She found a medical bag. She looked through it, and found some medical tape. 

"Take off your shirt, Juan." 

"This is neither the time nor the place." 

"Shut up! I need to bandage your ribs." 

Juan took off his shirt. Claire wrapped the tape around his torso several times. 

"Don't put your shirt back on. It's too tight. It'll just agitate the injury. Let me find you a jacket." 

Claire found a closet, and searched through it. She found a beige trench coat, and tossed it to Juan. Juan sighed, put it on, and buttoned it up. 

"Come on. I found a car we can hot wire to get back to the police station. Only thing is, it might be kinda tough to hot wire." 

They went outside. Claire started running one way, while Juan went to his apartment. He figured his car might still be there. He was right. He found the car intact. 

He heard a gunshot in his apartment, so he ran back in and found several zombies lying dead on the floor. Juan was thinking, "Who shot the zombie?" When a bullet whizzed by his head. He ducked and yelled, "I'm not a zombie!!!" 

"Juan, is that you?" 

"Who's back there?" Yelled Juan drawing his colt. 

"It's me, Tori. Don't tell me you don't even recognize my voice." 

"Y-y-yeah I recognize your voice, Tori. I was just checking to make sure it was you," said Juan afraid that his girlfriend might rip off his nads. 

Tori was so glad to see him she ran out and gave him a big hug squeezing his ribs. 

Juan winced in pain, "Please don't hug me so hard, I kinda got tackled through an apartment floor." 

"Are you O.K.?" asked Tori. 

"Yeah, for the most part, I guess, 'cept for the bruised ribs." 

Tori smacked Juan on the back of his head, "What were you doing getting slammed through an apartment floor?" 

"I didn't mean to get slammed through an apartment floor, it's just one of those things that happens when a town's overrun by monsters." 

"Excuses, excuses, so what are we going to do now?" 

"Well, come on outside we have to get the car started." They ran outside, found the car, hopped in, took the keys out of his pocket, and turned it on. He honked at Claire. She ran over. Tori, took out her gun, pointed it at Juan, and asked him, "Who is that?" 

"I'm Claire, I didn't want to be here but a guy named Nathan came up to me in Bellville and told me about all this..." 

"Oh, Nathan I knew it was his fault somehow," said Tori. 

"Hey, maybe we oughta let Nathan defend himself," said Juan. 

"Remember who has the gun pointed at him right now?" Exclaimed Tori. 

"Hey, Juan," said Claire, "I didn't know you could hot wire a..." she saw the keys in the ignition, and looked at Juan. 

"You know, it's much easier to turn the key, don't you think?" 

Claire got in the back seat, and Juan drove to the police station. As they arrived, Claire said, "I hope nothing else happens." 

"What else could happen?" asked Juan. 

As they walked in, an alarm was sounding. A female computer voice was saying, "Warning. Level four alert. Project Y2M has escaped." 

"Me and my biiiiiiiiiiiiiiig mouth," said Juan. 

* * * 

"Run!" shouted Macy. Nathan, Sherry, and Macy started running. After about twenty minutes of running and hiding from guards, they heard a moaning. 

"I thought that the virus was in the water supply?" whispered Macy. 

"Me too, lass. But we donnea have time ta wonder about it. We still need ta find the comm. Room." 

"Where is it?" asked Sherry. 

"I donea know," said Nathan. They wandered around for another twenty minutes, with Nathan making comments of "I didnea know the stupid station was this large." 

Finally, Nathan stopped at a door, and kicked it open. They went in. There was a group of zombies attacking a guard. Macy raised her gun, and started shooting. However, the zombies refused to die. 

"The head, Macy," said Sherry, "aim for the head!" 

Macy raised her gun a little higher, and blew off the zombie's heads. They ran over to the guy. He slowly got to his feet, shaking his head. 

"Hey, thanks. My name is Wade. You saved my life, so I owe you one. I was guarding the weapons room. Hold on a sec." 

Wade pulled a card out of his pocket, went over to a computer, typed some stuff in, and zipped the card through a reader. A door opened. 

"Here." 

They walked in. 

"Me sword! All right!" 

He knew it was his because it had his name carved on them. Nathan took the sword, and tied it around his waist. He grabbed a random shotgun, and found some shells. He put the shells in his inside jacket pocket. He looked around, and found a stick of dynamite, and a lighter, He put those in his other inside pocket. 

Macy found a .44 magnum and some clips. She found a side pack to hold them in. Sherry found her 9mm and some bullets. 

"Hey," said Wade, "aren't you the guy who drank the water?" 

"Aye. How'd ye know?" Said Nathan. 

"Your face is blistering." Nathan stuck his hand to his face, and found sevral large blisters. He cringed as, they caused pain to the touch. 

"Well, here," said Wade, throwing something to Nathan, "this is a power amplifier. It'll amplify the genetic enhancements caused to your system by the B-virus by twenty to twenty five percent. It was designed for someone who was infected. Someone who isn't can't take the neurological shock. That's why no one's been using it." 

All the power enhancer was a pair of gloves and a pair of ankle bracelets connected to a small control box by a couple of wires. Nathan put on the gloves and the ankle bracelets, and clipped the box to his pants. He turned it on. 

Suddenly, they heard a thudding sound. Wade pulled out a .357, Nathan stood in a tea kwon do ready stance , and Macy and Sherry raised their guns. Five pumped up hunters burst through the wall. Nathan wailed, and spin kicked ones head off. Wade shot another one, and blew off it's head. Macy and Sherry did the same. Soon, all the hunters were dead. 

Nathan untied his sword from around his waist, and walked over to Sherry. 

"Here, lass. This sword protected me grandfather in WWII, me dad in Vietnam, me, here, and now, I want ye ta have it." 

"Really? But, why?" 

"Maybe it'll protect ye." 

Sherry took the sword, but paused and looked at Nathan curiously. 

"Nathan, are you ok?" 

"Aye, lass. Why?" 

"Your face is peeling." 

Nathan felt his face, and discovered a large piece of inflamed skin hanging off. He winced as he pulled it off. 

"It's ta be expected," said Wade. "from what I know of the virus, it'll get a little worse before it gets better. But don't worry. It wont affect the way you look much. After about a week, your skin'll stop peeling." 

Sherry simply tied the sword around her waist. 

Suddenly, they heard a loud rumble. A big, white hand with huge talons crashed up from the ground. A huge, white arm followed the hand. A seven-foot tall, white guy followed the arm. He had no skin on his chest. Through his ribs, they could see his vital organs. 

Wade raised his gun. The tyrant slashed him, and left huge gashes in Wade's chest. The tyrant then slashed at Nathan. Nathan jumped to the side, but his jacket now had a piece missing off the side. 

Macy and Sherry started firing. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to be doing much good. 

"Hey, Irish," said a weakened voice. Nathan turned to the direction that it was coming from. 

"Wade?" 

"Here," Wade said, tossing a rocket launcher to Nathan, "use this." 

"Thanks. Hey, baldy!" 

The tyrant turned towards Nathan. 

"No one rips me jacket an' gets away with it!" 

He fired the rocket. It blew the tyrant up. Nathan tossed the now empty rocket launcher to the side, and ran over to Wade. He checked Wade's pulse. 

"He's dead," said Nathan, as he slung his shotgun around. He pointed it at Wade's head. 

"He acted too bravely to turn inta a zombie. He deserves better." 

Nathan shot Wade's head. 

"Come on. I think I know where the comm. room is." 

* * * 

"Sir!" 

"What is it now!?!?" 

"They got the tyrant and the hunters." 

"What!?!?!?" 

The colonel slammed his hand into a computer console. The console started sparking. A female voice said; 

"Level 3 alert. Project Y2M is opening. Level 3 alert. Project Y2M is opening." 

"Project Y2M, sir?" said the lackey. 

"We made two tyrants. The one we like to call the B-tyrant is the stronger, faster, better one. However, we couldn't control it. It just likes to kill. We should have destroyed it, but we stupidly thought that we might be able to find a way to control it." 

"Level 4 alert. Project Y2M has escaped 

Repeat, level four alert. Project Y2M has escaped." 

The Colonel got a scared look on his face. 

"Come on, we need to get to a helicopter, and get out of here." 

They ran into the helicopter bay, and got into the helicopter. 

"Get us out of here!" 

"Yes, sir!" 

The helicopter started up, and they flew off. 

"Uh, sir," said the lackey, after a minute or so, "there seems to be a problem with the chopper." 

"Is it a big one?" "Uh, I'd say so," said the lackey, as the helicopter hit the ground. Suddenly, from the wreckage popped a huge purple, taloned hand, holding a trident. A huge, muscular figure jumped out, and ran towards the police station. And in the distance, a parachuting figure could be seen. 

* * * 

"Level 4 alert. Project Y2M has escaped. ." 

"What!?!" said Macy. 

"What ever the world thinks it's doin' ta me," said Nathan, "I would like it, please, ta stop. Just stop! Right now!" 

"Come on," said Sherry, "we need to go," 

"Yer right." 

They continued running, and finally got to the comm. room. 

Nathan picked up the radio. 

"Well?" said Macy. 

"Well, we found the radio but it will nea help very much." 

"Why not!?!?" 

"It's broken," said Nathan, in a matter of fact voice that made Macy want to hit him. She did, and then said, "Well, fix it!" 

Nathan fished around in his inside pockets. He pulled out a small screwdriver, and a small pair of pliers. 

"How much can that jacket carry?" Sherry asked Macy. 

"I think it has an infinite amount of space." 

Nathan started trying to fix the radio. 

* * * 

"Hey, Juan," said Claire, "do you know where the comm. room is? I bet Nathan, Macy, and Sherry are in there." 

"Not really. But I bet that map may help." 

"What map?" 

"The one on the wall." 

"Oh." 

Claire went over and looked at the map. 

"Follow me." 

Claire started running, and Juan followed, wondering if Claire was actually a blonde. Tori whispered to Juan, "Now I know ya'll aren't doing anything. She wouldn't know what to do with one if it poked her in the ass. Then Juan looked oddly at Tori, and asked "Really, Tori. And you do know what to do with one?" Tori pulled her gun out and said, "I've got a gun." 

Juan pulled his weapon out, "I have a shotgun." 

"Oh, let's just go." 

"O.K." 

They ran upstairs, and down hall. They heard Nathan screaming. They ran with more urgency. They got to the comm. room. They saw Nathan hitting the radio with a screwdriver, shouting in what appeared to be Gaelic. Macy and Sherry were standing near. 

"What are you doing?" asked Claire. "That's not a hammer." 

"One," said Nathan, "anything, when need be, can be a hammer, and two, the blasted thing will nea work!" 

"Nathan, what happened to your face?!" said Juan. 

"Remember the dude said that me face would peel, and stuff? Well, there it is." 

"Oh, ok. Well, fix the raido." 

"I'm tryin'!" replied Nathan. 

"You might as well not try," said an ominous voice, "because my orders are to make sure ya'll don't leave, ALIVE." They all turned towards the voice and saw a shadowy figure. The figure stepped out of the shadows. He was an incredibly muscular FIU agent, with a shotgun in each hand. He had padding on his shoulders so the shotgun would not dislocate them. 

"Not another one," said Claire whipping out her grenade launcher. 

All of a sudden, they heard a rumble. A trident burst through the floor and ripped off the FIU agent's legs. He fell screaming through the newly made hole in the floor. body parts began to fly through the hole. 

Suddenly a purple talon hand grasped the top of the floor. Out jumped a humungous 7-ft. monster. It was purple covered with what looked and smelled like rotting flesh. It had tubes connecting from its head to his lower back . He had a long segmented tail that ended in a sickle like appendage. In one hand, he held a trident; in the other was the severed head of the soldier. 

"Uhh, thanks... whoever you are," said Tori. 

"First, I am not 'whoever you are' I am the B-tyrant. Second, do not thank me I kill for the mere pleasure of watching my victims writhe in pain. And I will kill you slowly and painfully starting with the one in the goofy jacket." 

"Look who- I mean, B-tyrant, I don't want to fight I just want to get out of here alive with me friends." 

"Nathan," said Macy, "shut up. Fix the radio. I'll take care of this." 

Macy emptied her gun into the B-tyrant, to no avail. While the B-tyrant stood there and laughed, Macy jumped, and roundhoused him in the face. 

"Not bad, young lady. Try this, tho." 

With a swing of his tail, Macy flew across the room, blood now pouring from her chest. His tail then swung up, and broke a part of the ceiling, which broke, and fell on Sherry, who was trying to sneak up on him. 

She cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain, and fainted. 

"That's it ye purple Teletubby," said Nathan, pulling out his shotgun. "Ye just checked yerself inta the smack down hotel." 

"Man," said Juan, " he must be ticked. He just called that thing a Teletubby." 

The B-tyrant threw aside the head he was holding. "If you think that will help you any go ahead fire away." 

_Boom, chi-chik, Boom, chi-chik, Boom, chi-chik, click, click._ And the B-tyrant stood his ground. Nathan ran at the B-tyrant and tried to use the shotgun as a club. The shotgun broke. 

"Maybe we should help him or somethin'," said Claire. 

"Look, have we drunken any B-virus, Nooo; do we have some power enhancer thing, Nooo; do we have the brains of an ameba, Nooo. We are staying smartly and safely away from that 'cause we would die in half a second," exclaimed Juan. 

The B-tyrant thrusted at Nathan with his trident. Nathan ducked, grabbed the trident, and flipped the B-tyrant over. Still holding the trident the B-tyrant swung Nathan around and slammed his back into the wall. Nathan shook his head, stood up, and started charging towards the B-tyrant. The B-tyrant swung his tail around, ripped off Nathan's jacket, wrapped his tail around Nathan, and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. By this time, Sherry had managed to regain consciousness. 

"Nathan, catch!" Yelled Sherry, tossing him his rapier. Nathan caught it and sliced off the B-tyrant's tail causing the B-tyrant to yell in pain. 

"So," said Nathan pulling the tail off of him, "Ye can feel pain." 

The B-tyrant charged towards Nathan trying to thrust his trident into Nathan's gut. Nathan spun blocking the trident with his sword, and jumped on the B-tyrant's back. Nathan bit on the tube connecting to one of the B-tyrant's shoulders, and ripped it off. Nathan jumped off his back and said, "Mmmm, Beefy." The B-tyrant thrust at Nathan again. Nathan parried with his sword, and tried a downward slash. The B-tyrant caught the sword in the spoke of his trident, and punched Nathan in the gut. Nathan bent over in pain, and began to cough up blood. The B-tyrant simply laughed. As Nathan bent over the B-tyrant kneed him in the face, causing Nathan to fall on his back. Blood poured out of his obviously broken nose. His eye was now swelled, and Nathan was gasping for breath. The B-tyrant walked and stood over Nathan and pointed his trident to Nathan's neck and said, "That hurt!!!" 

Through the pain, Nathan knew that he couldn't give up. He was the only person who had a chance against this thing. If he didn't stop it, then they would all die. And to be this close to getting out alive, well, Nathan couldn't allow that. He suddenly smiled. 

"Thed I'be got ode ting ta ask ye," said Nathan, "Eber beed Loerada Bobbit-ized?" With that, Nathan brought his sword straight up between the B-tyrant's legs. 

"Oh that's gotta hurt," said Juan, as the B-tyrant pulled out the sword and broke it. The B-tyrant turned and threw the trident at Juan. Juan quickly turned sideways causing the trident to catch him between the spokes and pin him against the wall. 

Nathan who was still lying down under the B-tyrant grabbed the B-tyrant's legs and pulled, causing the B-tyrant to fall on his back. Nathan stood up, but so did the B-tyrant. 

Nathan back-fisted the B-tyrant in the jaw. The B-tyrant side kicked him in the face. Nathan grabbed the B-tyrant's head, and tornado D.D.T'd him. 

Meanwhile, Tori had been searching through Nathan's jacket pocket. She found the stick of dynamite and the lighter. She lit the dynamite, and said, 

"Hey, Nathan!" 

Nathan turned towards her. She threw the stick of dynamite to him, and said, "They check in..." 

Nathan grabbed it. He shoved it down the B-tyrant's ribs as he was getting up, and ran. The B-tyrant looked down at his chest. 

"FUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" It cried, as the explosion occurred and its body parts flew everywhere. 

"But they donnea check out." 

Juan called, "Hey, guys, I'd like to get out now." 

"Juan," said Tori, "you look great as wallpaper, maybe you ought to stay there; and as for you, Nathan, you were supposed to hold on to the stick of dynamite not shove it down the B-tyrant's ribs." 

"Sorry," said Nathan, "I tought de hole poidt ob dis was to live.If I had dowd it wadn't, I would habe gived up after de stud gud." 

All this time Claire had been working on the radio, "Guys, I fixed the radio. Some guys should be coming to quarantine this place and get our butts out of here." 

"Hey, guys," said Juan, "I'd still like to get out." Epilogue

Everyone was excited to finally have gotten out of that horrible place. 

"Whew, I'm glad that I got out of that place," exclaimed Macy, wincing slightly while holding her newly cleaned and bandaged wound. 

"You're dot the odly ode," replied Nathan, "but I just waded to get out of Sealy." 

"Shoot," said Juan, "I'm just glad we're going to a place to get these ribs fixed." 

"Who said anything about getting your ribs fixed," said Tori. 

"Funny, fuuunny." 

"Ah, you know I'm kidding," said Tori, giving him a kiss on the cheek 

"I just hope that's the last we see or hear 'bout that stupid virus!" said Claire 

But unseen in a dark corner was a rat eating a piece of white flesh.   


THE END? 


End file.
